Master Gang
"A thoroughly average Assassin relegated to indoctrinating acolytes due to his failure to demonstrate leadership qualities. Gang is not well liked. His mediocrity is magnified by the successes of Master Shin, an Assassin who arrived at the same time and has catapulted through the ranks. Coincidentally, Master Shin is the one who personally documented many of Gang's failures". :–Keeper of the Archive :"Gang uses big words but he seems small in the pants. He lets others fight for him". :–Wild Flower Master Gang was a Lotus Assassin trainer who worked inside the Lotus Assassin Fortress and was under the direction of Master Shin. Master Gang and his acolytes were in charge of overseeing the creation of a spirit shard for a Jade Golem that would control the latest battalion of Clay golems. Gang was also charged with having his trainers train Master Shin's personal entourage. Master Gang loathed his superior, Master Shin, as Shin constantly sabotaged Gang's efforts to please Grand Inquisitor Jia. If one of Gang's trainers showed too much skill when practicing with Shin's entourage, a fully trained Lotus Assassin loyal to Shin would kill the trainer to keep Gang weak. Recently, Shin's followers shattered a spirit shard while Gang's acolytes were training. The ghosts released from the spirit shard killed three of Gang's acolytes and eight of his slaves. Master Gang waited to find a promising new recruit to kill Master Shin for him. Acolytes of Master Gang *Acolyte Trainer Guang *Lotus Acolyte Du Gah *Lotus Acolyte Jin Tao *The Player *Three acolytes were killed when a Spirit Shard was sabotaged Encounters with a Spirit Monk :"You are no Assassin yet.... Here we strip you down to nothing and rebuild you as we like. If you survive, then you will be an Assassin. For now, you are a Lotus Acolyte and your life expectancy is not long". :–Master Gang After Player gains favor with the Lotus Assassins, they are assigned to when they become a Lotus Acolyte. Despite being a master assassin, Gang isn't very cunning and is in fact very cowardly. His mediocrity is often emphasized when compared to Master Shin. Gang became a Lotus Assassin at the same time as Master Shin, but unlike Master Shin he hasn't risen through the ranks quickly. Shin often takes credit for Master Gang's work. Master Gang instructed his new Acolyte to deal with some ghosts who were halting the production of the spirit shards for the golems. Impressed by how the Player handled the ghosts, Gang had the Player make a shard for a Jade Golem and to find a way to disgrace and kill Master Shin. The Player is assigned to Acolyte Trainer Guang for sparing, but it easily defeat her and Master Ggang says that the Player is now the new trainer for Lotus Assassins. Fate Depending on the Player's actions, there are several endings for Gang. He can either be killed by dropping a Clay golem on him after killing Master Shin or be killed when the fortress is destroyed. Category:Lotus Assassins Category:Lotus Assassin Fortress Category:Foes Category:People